brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
LEGO The Incredibles
July 13, 2018 |Genre = Action, Adventure |Modes = Single Player, Simultaneous Two-Player |Rating = E 10+ |Platforms = Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PC }} LEGO The Incredibles is a video game based on the Pixar film franchise of the same name. It was released on the PC, Playstation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on June 15, 2018 in North America, and July 13, 2018 in Europe. Description LEGO The Incredibles is the extraordinary fun-filled adventure that puts you in control of your favorite Incredibles characters. Team up as the super hero Parr family to conquer crime and relive in LEGO form the unforgettable scenes and your favorite moments from The Incredibles and Incredibles 2 movies. Differences between the movies and the videogame * The pursuit between the police and armed gunmen is absent, so Buddy Pine isn't introduced until Mr. Incredible faces Bomb Voyage. * The tour bus robber is portrayed as a henchman of Bomb Voyage. In addition, Mr. Incredible's and Elastigirl's attempt to catch him is taken more thoroughly in depth. * Oliver Sansweet never attempts to commit suicide in the video game. Instead, Mr. Incredible deliberately enters the bank in pursuit of Bomb Voyage and the banning of supers is the result of the L-Train accident. * Mr. Incredible's attempt to apprehend Bomb Voyage is expanded upon and Incrediboy attempts to aid him in doing so to make the level co-op friendly. * Mr. Incredible and Frozone's attempt to save everyone in a burning hotel is expanded upon. * Frozone joins Mr. Incredible on Nomanisan Island to make the level co-op friendly. In addition, a second Omnidroid takes part in the battle, but is defeated by constructing a giant clock which turns Syndrome's robotic parrots against it. * Mr. Incredible visits Edna before he starts working out to lose weight. * Syndrome explaining his reason for becoming a villain is omitted. * Gazerbeam is not killed in the video game and instead develops amnesia. He aids Mr. Incredible in uncovering Syndrome's plan while regaining his memories along the way to make the level co-op friendly. * Mr. Incredible never threatens to kill Mirage after the Parr family is presumed dead. Rather, Mirage reforms after realizing the error in Syndrome's ways. * Mirage's role is less major. * When Frozone asks Honey for his super suit, he is later seen in a snowman suit and Honey's laughter is heard. * Syndrome's remote is a device of his own rather than a technological bracelet and is not used in defeated the Omnidroid, but its detached hand still is. * Syndrome never attempts to take Jack-Jack to his jet. Rather, he surrenders and goes into hiding after discovering Jack-Jack's powers. As a result, he is never killed in the video game and even appears as a boss in a Crime Wave. * The Incredibles are invited to meet Winston Deavor immediately after they stop the Underminer's vehicle. Furthermore, Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack are also present. * Elastigirl is introduced to the aspiring supers before her first assignment rather than afterwards. * Helectrix joins Elastigirl on her first 2 assignments to make them co-op friendly. Reflux also joins Elastigirl in apprehending Screenslaver for the same effect. * Evelyn never attempts to escape the Everjust and the events of freeing the aspiring supers from her control and stopping the Everjust from crashing are abbreviated. * The ending to the storyline based on the second movie is altered. The rest of the Parr family join Violet at the movies with the screen hypnotizing the audience. Characters DLC Characters Vehicles Levels Crime Waves Achievements/Trophies Trivia *The game features a large open-world hub featuring iconic locations like Municiberg, Edna's Mansion, Nomanisan Island, and a brand new city from Disney/Pixar's The Incredibles 2. The Hub also features a day/night cycle. *The hub is separated into districts, each featuring a unique crime lord. The player will have to start with petty crime in each district and work their way up to the crime lord. Crime ramps up at night in each district. *Modify your character’s appearance and abilities using a customizer themed to Edna "E" Mode. * This game introduces a new mechanic known as "Family Builds". * This is the first LEGO Game since LEGO Dimensions to have original voice acting utilized by actors who are part of the Screen Actors Guild‐American Federation of Television and Radio Artists (SAG-AFTRA) following the conclusion of the 2016–17 video game voice actor strike. Whereas LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 and The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game featured a non-union voice talent from the United Kingdom. * LEGO The Incredibles features the youngest playable character in the history of LEGO games being Jack-Jack Parr. * This is the second LEGO video game that not using the default stud bar after The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game, and it is also the third LEGO video game that not using the default building complete sound effect after LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens and The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game. * This is the first LEGO game since LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game to be based on a Disney property. * The Nintendo Switch version has more fog, more-noticeable pop-in, and runs at 30fps with some drops when compared to the other versions of the game. * This is the first LEGO game to contain Pixar characters. * In Vigilant Vigilantes you need to get water to have Frozone use his ice powers which references a scene in the movie. Credits Voice Cast * Maeve Andrews - Jack-Jack * Jonathan Banks - Rick Dicker * John Eric Bentley - Frozone * Jeff Bergman - Mr. Incredible * Brad Bird - Edna Mode * Michael Bird - Tony Rydinger * Barry Bostwick - Mayor * Jack Bright - Spot * Ben Burtt - Wall-E * Sophia Bush - Voyd * Cathy Cavadini - Brainfreezer * Kimberly Clark - Honey Best * Robert Clotworthy - * Ruth Connell - Merida * Paul Eiding - Reflux * Ted Evans - Anchor-Man * Dave Fennoy - Judge * Dave Foley - Flik * Eddie Frierson - * Eli Fucile - Jack-Jack * Adam Gates - Chad Brentley * Alex Gonzalez - Miguel * John Goodman - James P. Sullivan * Jennifer Hale - Dory * Jim Hanks - Woody * Jacob Haver - Russell * Dennis Jennings - * Michael B. Johnson - Victor Catchet * Ally Johnson - Elastigirl/Mrs. Incredible * Catherine Keener - Evelyn Deavor * Richard Kind - Bing Bong * Phil LaMarr - Krushauer, He-Lectrix * Jason Lee - Syndrome, Buddy Pine * Dominique Louis - Bomb Voyage * Norma Maldonado - Mirage, Apogee * Huck Milner - Dash Parr * Teddy Newton - Newsreel Narrator * Bob Odenkirk - Winston Deavor * Bret 'Brook' Parker - Kari McKeen * John Ratzenberger - Underminer * Lou Romano - Bernie Kropp / Alfredo Linguini * Isabella Rossellini - Ambassador * Caeden Rush - * Wallace Shawn - Gilbert Huph * Roger Craig Smith - Gazerbeam * Andrew Stanton - Seagulls * Fred Tatasciore - * Paula Tiso - Sally Sundae * Sarah Vowell - Violet Parr * John Walker - Reverend * Deirdre Warin - * Scott Whyte - * Owen Wilson - Lightning McQueen * Wally Wingert - * Bill Wise - Screenslaver Crew * Hannah Price - Voice Director * Justin Villiers - Additional Voice Director Gallery File:CF708840-87A0-49EF-B62B-7EB2B78B361E.jpeg|Promo Image File:Lego_the_incredibles.jpg File:Lego_the_incredibles_video_game.jpg File:Mrincredibleingame.png|Screenshot of the whole Incredibles family (from left-to-right; Dash Parr, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and Violet Parr) File:EA98A49D-F560-4E66-9CA3-DDB1D7338922.jpeg|Mr. Incredible & his daughter, Violet, in-game File:4699F4DF-BFDE-4A04-B069-3D524DAFFFF9.png|The Omnidroid in-game File:2E5B34D6-4977-47FA-868B-1F294416CCA3.png|Frozone in-game Sin título.png|Dash Parr in-game lego the incredibles frozone.png|”Where’s my super-suit!” lego the incredibles video game (2).jpg LEGO_The_Incredibles_7.jpg LEGO_The_Incredibles_8.jpg LEGO_The_Incredibles_4.jpg med_LEGO_The_Incredibles_10_1526317599_1526466376.jpg LEGO_The_Incredibles_2.jpg lego the incredibles dash and violet .jpg lego the incredibles mr incredibles.jpg Dory_lego_appears.png Lego_miguel_rivera_appears.png LEGO Incredibles Xbox One.jpg|on the Xbox One Lego the incredibles ps4 cover.jpg|on the PlayStation 4 LEGO Incredibles Switch.jpeg|On the Nintendo Switch Videos File:Official LEGO The Incredibles - Announcement Trailer File:LEGO The Incredibles - Parr Family Vacation Trailer PS4 File:22 Minutes of LEGO The Incredibles Gameplay File:LEGO The Incredibles 2 - Full Co-Op Level "The Golden Years" File:LEGO The Incredibles - Official CrimeWaves Trailer-0 Links * Official LEGO Incredibles Video Game Website Category:Video Games Category:Disney Category:Pixar Category:The Incredibles Category:2018 Media